


Payment

by Floris_Oren



Series: Run Down [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Bondage, Cuffs, F/M, I am not kidding this time, Kate is always trouble, M/M, Mob AU, Mob Empress!Elizabeth Burke, Mob boss!Peter Burke, Neal is still a con artist, No Sex, Nudity, Yes this is a one shot, posessiveness, we need more Criminal Peter and El
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate makes a mistake when she decides to steal from on of the most powerful Mob Families in New York. Neal does his best to cover her, and Peter and El like pretty things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some mob au's. I will read the shit out of any of them even if I am not all that into a pairing. Seriously, how is it that we don't have more Criminal master mind Peter and El? they could be so evil. :)  
> Anyway. This is a one shot. If I do any more to this it'll probably be a series with a bigger story line. ;) No promises. But let me know if you would like to see more of this. now. To figure out how to end that snipe hunt.

Moonlight filtered into the five star hotel room due the the french doors of the balcony being open. It's mid summer and New York, even at night, is hot and balmy. There's a slight breeze and the A/C in the room isn't working quite right, no matter how much money they conned people into believing they have, so they opened the doors and relaxed.

Kate sat up sometime around three in the morning, she took a swatch of cloth soaked in alcohol and lightly swabbed a bit of skin on Neal's neck. She had the syringe ready hours ago to sedate Neal while she made her escape. She kept the guilt away as she put the needle into the spot she had cleaned; the meds will kick in soon and he'll be safely asleep while she showers, dresses, packs and leave.

She doesn't want him following.

She runs her hands through his dark, curly hair once and kisses him lightly on the cheek. It's the only good by she can give him. She grabs some clothing from her suit case and goes to the bathroom. She starts up the shower, strips and gets in.

~*~

Some time later, because it takes a while for her to blow dry her hair, which was why she picked a sedative that'd have Neal out for hours, she emerged into the darkened room. The french doors were still open and she grabbed some high heels from her bag and stepped into them. She deposited everything she would need into her case and zipped it up.

"And....where do you think you're going?" a voice, from the bed even, sounded.

"What...?"

"You took something from my wife, I want it back." the light on the bed side table slid on. Peter Burke lounges by a naked Neal. His hand on his shoulder, petting him as he waited for Kate. Neal is still fast sleep, his arms are above his head. Cuffed to the fancy ivy work by the wrists.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked, trying to play dumb.

"You knew who it belonged too, you neglected to tell him. I don't blame you, you know how I am." Peter replied. "I'll beat his payment out of his ass over kill him, in order to teach him not to steal from me. I'll probably make him work it off anyway, he should know who he's stealing from before he does the deed. You, on the other hand...." Peter slipped from the bed, gun cocked.

"I...." Kate couldn't come up with something to say. She wasn't as fast talking as Neal.

Peter snapped his fingers. From the closet a man and two women emerged. "You know what to do." he addressed them. The woman took Kate's case and went through it until she found the diamond necklace. She glance briefly at Neal as she handed the jewels over to the Boss.

"What about him?" Diana asked.

"I think El and I can handle him." Peter smirked. For El had come up to touch and look at the con artist Kate had swindled so thoroughly.

"He is pretty," she said.

"Neal didn't know..." Kate tried.

"He's part of the payment you owe me," Peter said. "I'm taking him, these diamonds belongs to a family member of El's. Someone she cherished. Think of Neal like that." then he waved for his goons to take Kate away. She went quietly for she was caught out right and didn't have a plant to get away.

She didn't look back at Neal or looked particularly guilty or sad about what Peter indicated he'd do to Neal. El slid onto the bed next to the younger man as Peter went to get them drinks from the fridge.

"You aren't going to hurt him, are you?" El asked.

"He picked your diamond necklace off your neck." Peter replied. "And he doesn't deserve a beating for that?" Peter scoffed.

"Do you think you could do it a different way?" El asks, she rather taken with the unconcous, young man cuffed to the bed. "I'm surprised he's slept through this." she said. Fingering the dark hair.

Peter handed her a pepsi and opens the other pop for himself. "I think she might have dosed him with something." Peter said, taking a sip.

"Clean sheets?" El asked.

"Probably in this closet..." he said, going to the one she and the others had hidden in. He found a clean set and together they set about changing the bed with their captive in it.

~*~

The news is playing when Neal gets around to waking up; his tongue feels huge and his mouth dry. His eyes feel as if they are glued together. He also feels stiff. He's on his stomach, he almost never sleeps on his stomach. And something feels wrong. There is weight on the bed, but not the type that says woman or Kate. The Type that says strangers.

"What do you want from me?" Neal asked as well as he could, the sedative was still working on his system. There's a hand in his hair, light and comforting. Why would he need to be comforted?

"We need to talk, dear." a light, female voice said. A voice he recognizes.

"You took something for that girl." a male voice said from in front of Neal. He's able to open his eyes and he see's black dress pants. The thigh belongs to the man. That means the female is on his other side.

"Uh, yeah...but...." Neal tries to think. "I slipped it back."

"What?" the man asked

"Well, I...are you....Burke?" Neal asked.

"Yes, Sweetie, you took my necklace." the female voice, Elizabeth, says.

"Right yes, but then I slipped it into your purse on the way out, I made the switch on Kate. I figure she'd be mad at me later when she had the chance to actually look at it, but in the scheme of things I would rather not be on the business end of the Burke Mob Boss." Neal explained.

El moved from the bed. Neal didn't move. The cuffs were starting to hurt but he couldn't chance it. Peter was still at his side. "He's right, it is here?" she said.

"So the necklace we took from Kate's suite case..." Peter started.

"Is a fake." Neal confirmed. "I had hoped we'd be far away when she discovered it, I tried to talk her out of it, but she was going to do it without me. I figured....this way would be safest...." Neal sighs. "Look, I am sorry for lifting it for the short amount of time that I did."

El looked at Peter, mouthed "whoa." then indicated Neal. "We keep him." she mouths. Peter nods. Then puts his hand on the small of Neal's back.

"We thought Kate had the real one, she's being dealt with, and we're keeping you." Peter replied.

"Keeping me...?" Neal moves then, onto his side. "How are you going to do that?"

"We'll think of something but for now you're going to be with us, twenty/four seven." El said. She returned to the bed. Laid down next to Neal. "You still tired?"

"Kind of, I guess I was stuck with something....do you know....?"

"Kate sedated you. She was trying to leave when we got here." Peter explained.

Neal sighed; "I guess I'm just not good enough for her."

El clucked her tongue; "Probably." she agreed. Neal yawned.

"I can wait, if you want..."

"I own this hotel, it's fine." Peter replied. "How do you think we found you so fast?"

"God, I am just the worst...." Neal trails off when El's hand covers his mouth.

"Ssssshhhhh....go to sleep." El whispered into his ear.

Neal swallows, still unable to get up enough saliva to wet his mouth but too shy to ask for water. Which was a first. Usually he didn't have such trouble asking for things if he couldn't get it himself.

~*~

The next time he wakes, it's much easier. He can think clearer as well. And he's still cuffed to the bed. He rubs his face on the pillow and looks about as best he can. He's alone in the room. So, he easily slips the cuffs and goes about finding his clothing. Thankfully his suite from the day before is where he had hung it up and he hurriedly dressed.

He went to the door, but heard voices. Of course Burke would have goons at the only safe exit. Neal sighs and goes to the balcony. He doesn't have any of his gear, but he has to make an escape anyway. He climbs over the bars and reaches for the next balcony. It's only a foot away and he makes it, he goes across like this until he gets to the corner of the building. Never once looking down. He doesn't want to loose his nerve. The corner is a bit tricky but he makes it to the fire escape and down into the back ally.

A car turns the corner and Neal has barely a par-sex to duck behind one of the huge trash containers.

"Okay..." it's Burke's voice, "We ready?"

"Yes," and the female is Elizabeth, Neal doesn't sneak a peak. He doesn't want to be caught out too early. The two go in and Neal waits. He takes a peak to see the driver of the car had decided to take a smoke break.

Neal does his best to sneak out of the alley way and uses the rush hour foot traffic to mask his presence while the Burke's are making their way to the hotel room he had just escaped.

~*~

Peter dashed to the balcony, not a trace of Neal could be seen. Not even in the crowd beneath who were far too busy to pay any attention to a man scaling the side of a building.

"Hon?"

"It's alright, I'll find him." Peter smirked.

El gives him an indulgent smile. "Of course you will." she agrees.

END?


End file.
